


My X

by bellygunnr



Series: oh, hurt [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Grief, Implied Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Zero lies down for his final rest.





	

The smoke of battle clung to Zero's boots as he traveled, permeating the dry desert air with the scent of oil and flame. Shadows hung beneath his blank, obsidian eyes, and in all the spaces in between. His lean frame was dented in several places while entire chunks were missing in others, exposing fuel lines and vital wiring. Precious energy welled up from these openings and splattered the ground, leaving a glowing trail in his wake.

 Around him, the world grew very dark as the sun submitted to the moon.

 The desert grew cold and the winds died away. Zero continued walking, staring blankly ahead. The sand shifted under his boots but he staggered on without notice.

 

_A light followed him from a distance._

 

Several hours would pass, and eventually, the old warrior would stop. The ground would fall out from beneath him and he'd land in soft meadow grasses, where he would come to rest beneath a tree. It would remain very dark in the world but a tiny, flickering light came to life within the warrior's head. This light was thought and feeling.

  _The following light drew closer and came to a gentle rest beside Zero. It blazed brightly and then dissipated just as quickly, giving way to a tiny Cyber Elf. They were weeping silently, sun-bright tears streaming down their pale cheeks. They wept for the brave red warrior lying at their knees, sharing with him every pain and blow he had suffered. They wept for the battles he had fought; for every day they left him alone, unable to aid him... Unable to_ save him.

 

They sobbed... and Zero heard.

 

"X, is that you? Is that you, X? Are you crying?" His voice was raspy and dry. Static roughened the edges. "Oh, X, do not cry for me..."

 

_X froze, staring down at Zero with grief and shock. He could not find it in himself to speak._

 "My X, do not cry for me, if you are truly there. I believe I am to meet you soon and I want to be smiling when I do..."

  _X sobbed again, his entire frame shaking with the force. A block welled up between his voice and tongue, rendering his moving mouth silent. "I am here, my dear Zero, and I will weep. I will weep for the years you were alone and I could only touch you in dreams. Oh, Zero, I miss your smile so. It has been so very long but I cannot make you smile now..."_

 "Let me smile, X, before I pass. I want to greet you with a smile. I hear your tears, why do you not speak...? X?" Zero paused, as if waiting. "I will meet you soon, yes, in just a moment. Will you speak to me then? I miss your voice. Ah, are you listening, X?" He paused again. "I can't tell... I will believe you are. I'm sure you are..." A rueful smile came to his world-weary face. "Well, X, I'm sure I'll see you in a minute or so... I'll fix those tears of yours, don't worry."


End file.
